Armageddon Rises
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: They all thought that the battle was over but when a young girl receive an email asking her to be their partner, it will cause events that will lead down a path no one could have predicted.


Chapter 1:

The sun was shining high in the sky of a city in Japan called Odaiba and everything seemed normal like it would for any day but for this day there was one difference; sticking out of a harbor was a large white nuclear missile.

You would wonder why there was a large nuclear missile in the middle of a crowded city.

The reason behind this was that a strange digital creature called Diaboromon had hacked into the American military computers through the internet and fired two nuclear missiles at two different locations; here in Odaiba, Japan and another at Colorado, America but he was stopped by two boys, a brunet goggleboy and a blond boy named Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida and a creature called Omnimon that is a merge of two different creatures, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

The missile was the remains of the battle that everyone all over the world had witness and believed that it was over, even the children that fought the battle but their assumptions could not have been farther from the truth.

(In an unknown location)

In a large area that had rings of various sizes, all shaped as a double helix as they circle and fly aimlessly while random digits of data were flying randomly here and there as they change at random intervals and symbols.

The walls of the area were generally white with the exception of x-rays and photos of illnesses and injuries that would appear and disappear randomly.

At the middle of the area, particles of data were clumping together, growing slowly as they start turning into something that appears to be a grey blob.

A moment later, the blob stopped growing and starts to grow six small arms or 'feelers' and a pair of small ears before a large golden eye opens at the middle of its body.

The jellyfish blinked his one eye a few times, removing the grogginess he was feeling before turning his body left and right, taking in everything in his surroundings.

'Where am I? Is this still the internet? What happened?' he thought before his memories of the battle that had just been fought minutes ago came back to him.

'I remember now; the Child of Courage and Friendship and their partners defeated me, but how? I had the advantage and the power, so how did I lose?' the jellyfish wondered as he swims towards a small packet of data and eats it.

He continues to swim around while eating data packets, causing glitches and errors on the internet as he runs through every detail he could find from his previous battle, trying to find out how it ended they it did.

Suddenly, the jellyfish stopped eating as his eye widens as a realization hits him.

'That's it! That's how they defeated me, it's the humans! The humans have some kind of power that makes digimons stronger! Then, if I want to become stronger and get my revenge on the Child of Courage and Friendship and their partners; I'll need a human but not any normal human, I need a human who has the largest amount of this mysterious power' he concluded mentally.

The jellyfish swims out of the area he was in down into a highway of colorful tunnels filled with random pictures, files and programs, moving through the confusing maze at amazing speeds until he arrives at another large area filled with pictures of people along with their personal information sorted in an orderly fashion all across the white walls.

He then swims to the first picture in the large sea of pictures and files before opening it and quickly reading the information, looking for any unique traits before moving to the next file doing the exact same thing.

The search went on for a moment before he finally stopped at one particular file that brought a spark of glee in his eye.

'Yes, this one is perfect! This human has everything I'm looking for! I must get to them as quickly as possible!' the jellyfish thought with uncontained excitement before leaving that area to find the computer belonging to his target.

(In the city of Odaiba)

At a alone apartment, a little girl with mahogany brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a maroon blouse and a pair of blue shorts was sitting in front of computer, staring at the screen in awe of the battle that she had witness.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she slowly recovers from her stupor and got off her chair before leaving the room.

She walks into the kitchen and goes to the refrigerator before taking out a can of soda from it.

'Whoa, that battle was awesome! Tai and that Matt kid were amazing when they fought that creature! I wish that I could have a partner like they do' the brunet wondered wishfully as she returns to her room and sits back down on her chair.

As she puts the soda on her computer desk, she turns to the screen and was shocked that she had received an email during the time she was gone.

She clicks open the email and a small window opens with a message written in it.

'Daisuke Motomiya, do you want to be my partner?' it asked and at the sender picture it showed a grey jellyfish with a large golden eye.

"Be your partner? Wait, you don't mean…?" the girl, Daisuke, asked no one in particular, wondering if the email was telling her what she believe it was telling her.

'No way, I can't believe it! A creature is asking me to its partner! This is the best day of my life!' Daisuke thought with uncontainable glee and joy before she puts her hand on the mouse and clicked the 'yes' button.

(In the internet)

The jellyfish, Kuramon, stares at the large screen in front of him and a hint of joy flash through his eye from the answer that he receive.

'Perfect, now I'm one step closer to getting my revenge' Kuramon thought as he proceeds to the next step.

(Back in Daisuke's room)

Daisuke waited for her 'partner' to reply and a ping sound came, signaling that an email was received.

Jumping for joy that she was going to have a partner, the brunet moves the mouse to the email and clicks it open.

Suddenly, a bright light emerge from the computer and the brunet girl gets sucked into the computer to never be seen again for a long time.

**To all readers, I will be on vacation and won't be posting anything until after the 25th.**


End file.
